Un mystérieux secret
by Vargas Famiglia
Summary: Kura et Léa sont deux jeune ado normale... Normale vous dites ? Non elle cache quelque chose et quand un groupe nommé Ukai apparaît, leur mystérieux secret est en danger.


Épisode 1

Personnage principaux :

Léa Hazama

Kura (diminutif de Sakura) Ito

Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas (et j'y travaille pour les obtenir) seul, Sakura et Léa nous appartiennent !

Bonne lecture a tous !

* * *

Le jour se levait sur la ville de Konoha, les rues étaient animées pour cause, la rentrée des classes du collège Seito. Les jeunes adolescents se préparait chez eux ou était déjà devant l'établissement. C'était le cas de Léa Hazama, jeune fille de 15 ans attendait patiemment, ses cheveux brun mi- long était maintenue par un bandeau vert. Ses yeux bleus étaient rivés vers les nuages blancs qui peuplaient le ciel en ce beau jour d'automne. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus cyan arriva en courant devant elle, les yeux rouges de sa comparse pétillaient de bonne humeur.

« Désoler pour le retard Léa ! S'excusa la bleue. J'ai été retenue par ma mère qui voulait savoir si j'avais tout pris

Je ne t'en veux pas, Tu es en avance de toutes façons, le portail n'est même pas ouvert. »

En réalisant ces mots Kura faillit hurler mais elle se retint en voyant un groupe arriver. Ce fameux groupe se composait de 6 personnes, 3 filles et 3 garçons. Parmi eux les deux amies en reconnurent 6, Les trois filles se nommaient respectivement, Sakura Haruno elle avait les cheveux rose, Ino Yamanaka la blonde et Hinata Hyûga une petite brune. Sakura salua les deux jeunes filles pendant que certains garçons regardaient les deux inconnues de la tête aux pieds. Un d'eux s'avança vers les filles. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux étrangement blancs.

« Bonjour je suis Neji le frère d'Hinata

Enchanter je suis Sakura Ito mais appelé moi Kura, et voici Léa Hazama. Présenta Kura avec un sourire accrocher aux lèvres.

Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki. Un blond aux yeux bleu mer tendit la main vers Léa et son amie »

Pendant quelques minutes les jeunes adolescents discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur.

Le directeur Jiraya assit à son bureau, triait les papiers important. Quand sa tache fut enfin terminer, il regarda quelques dossiers sur ses futurs élèves. Deux personnes attirèrent son attention. Deux jeunes filles de 15 ans au passé incomplet. Il posa les dossiers côte à côte et décrocha son téléphone et inséra un numéro.

« _ Allo ? Directeur Jiraya ? _Demanda une voix masculine

Mon petit protégé ! Où est la directrice adjointe ?

_Elle prépare la salle pour votre discours. _Répondit-il

Ah ! Oui le discours ! Merci pour l'information. »

Il raccrocha en soupirant, si il ne pouvait pas parler à son adjointe avant la cérémonie d'entré il devait prévenir le conseil disciplinaire de son école.

Dehors quelques minutes après.

Les deux amies s'étaient intégrées dans le groupe qui se composait de :

Sakura Haruno

Naruto Uzumaki

Ino Yamanaka

Hinata Hyûga

Neji Hyûga

Shikamaru Nara

Kura avait vite comprit qui était l'abruti du groupe, quand a Léa elle regardait deux garçons au loin.

« Neh Léa ? L'appela Sakura. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Rien, je regardais qui il y avait dans le bahut. Répondit la brune. »

Le « bubble gum », comme l'appelait Naruto, voulut répliquer mais le portail s'ouvrit et une marée humaine déferla dans la cours de l'établissement. Décidant qu'il était tant de rentré, les adolescents pénétrèrent dans le seul espace libre de leur nouveau collège. Sakura emporta Kura et Ino vers les tableaux de classes. Sakura qui était au début heureux changea vite d'humeur, passant de gentille jeune fille à chieuse professionnel au plus grand dam de la deuxième Sakura.

Voilà comment était réparti le groupe

1ère classe :

Sakura Ito

Ino Yamanaka

Shikamaru Nara

Léa Hazama

Kiba Inuzuka

2nd classe:

Neji Hyûga

Shino Aburame

Rock Lee

Tenten

3rd classe:

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiwa

Naruto Uzumaki

Chôji Akimichi

Saï

Kura ria nerveusement du fait qu'elle soit avec Shikamaru, pas qu'ils se détestent mais ils sont pareil, intelligent mais fainéant mais si Léa était avec elle tout se passera bien.

Tout a raté, elle aurait dû être avec elle, si elle aurait été avec eux rien ne serai arrivé. Cet accident est de sa faute

_Flash-Back_

_Après le discours du directeur, tous étaient réuni dans la grande salle de bal. Il faisait connaissance entre eux. Kura avait les yeux posé sur un homme aux cheveux gris argent. Ce dernier discutait avec le directeur, il ne remarqua pas le regard froid de son élève. Les élèves se regroupèrent par classes et suivirent leur professeur principal. Léa sourit a Ino qui semblai heureuse de ne pas à avoir à supporter les conneries de L'Uzumaki. Au plus grand malheur de Kura, leur professeur s'avéra être l'homme qu'elle regardait. Hatake Kakashi, professeur de chimie et aussi infirmier remplaçant. Ils arrivèrent en classe et s'installèrent calmement. La Hazama s'installa sur une table à côté de son amie. La journée c'était passer rapidement, Sakura Ito avait fait la connaissance de différente personne notamment Kiba Inuzuka, le trouble fait de la classe. _

_Il était 17 heures quand les élèves sortirent de leur « prison », Kura avait rejoint Shikamaru et Léa après avoir pris quelque information sur le collège. Shikamaru habitait près de chez Léa qui passait par le même chemin que Kura. L'ambiance était aux plaisanteries sur le fait que Kura détestait leur senseï._

_« Puis que je vous dit que je peux pas le voir ! S'emporta l'Ito _

_Mais vous êtes trognon ! ricana Léa_

_Malgré le fait que tu t'ais battu avec lui. Renchéri le Nara » _

_Les deux amis agaçait la jeune fille à cause de l'Inuzuka, alors que midi sonnait le jeune brun avait demandé à Kura un duel qui bien entendu fut gagner par cette dernière. Depuis Léa ne pouvait s'empêcher de la charrier._

_« Il faut que je récupère un colis attendez moi ici »_

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Elle s'était absentée deux minutes et en deux minutes la rue était dévastée, les passants criaient en voyant deux corps inerte sur le sol. Elle reconnut Shikamaru et Léa mais deux personnes au visage masqué était debout les deux adolescents.

« Léa ! Nara ! S'écria Kura prise de panique

Tiens encore une œuvre à modeler ? ricana une des deux personnes

Qu'avez-vous fait !

Rien juste nous avons remis deux gamins à leurs places. Répondit calmement une voix féminine qui provenait de la deuxième personne.

Je vais vous tuer ! »

La colère de la jeune fille généra une tempête de neige en plein mois de septembre, les deux inconnus de regardèrent et disparurent dans la tempête. La Ito avait perdu beaucoup d'énergie et s'effondra au côté de ses amis

* * *

Voila pour le premier " épisode" de ma série Un mystérieux secret. Les chapitre seront nommés par épisode ce qui risque quelque confusion de ma part. Si jamais il y a un problème une petite review ?


End file.
